Roller Skates
by Creativity's Loyal Servant
Summary: Warning! Major DR Spoiler! There's an OC too, so yeah. Ishimaru really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of all his friends in a wonderful day of roller skating. But his Kyoudai was waiting and he didn't want to disappoint. Another thing was the fact that it's impossible to decline Fujisaki's request; he was way too adorable for his own good.


Roller Skates

To be frank, he really wanted to decline the invitation and let it all wash away with the many schedules he had prepared for his study sessions. But his Aniki had told him many times to become just a bit more sociable; to accept invitations and 'hang out' with friends, as Mondo promptly placed it. So even if his work and duties as a Super High School Level Hall Monitor was calling for it, perhaps missing a few hours in a single day wouldn't be that bad.

But even if he had a homework that was as high as a mountain, [not like that ever happened; he was the SHSL Hall Monitor, the most organised out of all the students] he couldn't possibly decline this offer.

This would be because Chihiro Fujisaki was just too adorable for Kiyotaka Ishimaru to take. It would be outrageous to ever refuse the cute Super High School Level Programmer.

"I suppose I will go, Fujisaki-kun. But only just this once. And not only is it about my study schedule, but it is the fact that I do not want to make a fool out of myself in front of Aniki and the others." he mumbled out, his face being tinted with a slight blush of pink.

"Ishimaru-kun, I'm sure you won't humiliate yourself in front of others. T-Take me for an example! I'm not really good at roller skating at all… so I need Mondo-kun to help me! It's alright to ask for help when you need it!" Chihiro chirped, fists clenched in determination despite the fact that his illness had been a burden when it came down to sports and physical activities. "So please… Mondo-kun and I will be there to help you. We really want you to come!"

"I… Alright, Fujisaki-kun." Kiyotaka hesitated for a moment before giving a small bow to the petite boy and giving a wave of goodbye as he retreated down his path to his home.

As he strolled to his home, Kiyotaka was running through the thoughts that bounced in his mind. Even if he told him he accepted it, would it be wise to abandon ship and make an excuse as to why he couldn't show up? Besides, this activity was nothing useful to his educational life; nothing but a mindless activity that did nothing to aid his education...

Right?

Shaking his head furiously in an attempt to rid that ridiculous thought, a fleeting vision of the programmer with his wide hazel eyes brimming with tears was enough to make his answer solid; he was definitely going. And he definitely couldn't bear disappointing his Aniki; the image of him with his head bowed and his arms crossed was enough to make his heart clench.

With a small groan, the carmine eyed teenager unlocked his door to a home of solitude, before falling down onto the worn-out sofa with a _flump _; not even bothering to get up and change into another set of uniform that was tucked away in his bedroom closet.

This was a big mistake, wasn't it?

~x-x-x- Roller Skates –x-x-x~

And soon came the day where Ishimaru had to head off to the roller skating area near in town. As his fingers worked meticulously upon the shoelaces of his sleek black military boots passed down from his late grandfather, the gnawing fear that was at the back of his mind began to grow. He wondered who else would be there other than Fujisaki-kun and Aniki. Kiyotaka was pretty sure that if he slipped up and fell to the hard concrete ground, Kuwata and Hagakure will stop at no bounds to laugh themselves to death.

Within a moment or two, the hall monitor gave out a long sigh before reluctantly pushing himself up from his neatly made bed. The amaranth eyed boy was dress in his usual attire; his plain white uniform and matching pants, along with his arm band that had the caption 'Public Morals', sewn by the courtesy of Hazel.

With a turn and a click that signified that his front door was locked, Ishimaru gave a small sigh before stuffing the bunch of keys in his pocket before heading off towards the path of the rink.

It took less than ten minutes before he found himself in front of the huge stadium; laughter filling the air along with shrieks of those who stumbled and fell face first upon the hard concrete ground. His gaze caught upon his huddled group of friends; Kuwata attempting to flirt with Summers as Mondo and Chihiro nonchalantly chatted about something he couldn't quite catch.

Chihiro's eyes flickered to his way before brightening significantly; almost immediately scrambling towards the Hall Monitor with a cheery smile on his face.

"Ah, hello, Ishimaru-kun! Don't worry about being the last; we just got here too!" the young programmer twittered before presenting a pair of roller skates to Kiyotaka. "Here's your own pair!"

He blinked; losing slight composure before snapping out of it and gingerly taking it from Fujisaki's frail hands.

"T-Thank you, Fujisaki-kun. I shall hope that we shall have fun today." Ishimaru mumbled out, fidgeting with the pair of skates in his hands.

"Well, then what the hell are you waiting for? Put the damn boots on!" Leon huffed impatiently at eighteen year old, earning a bonk on the head from Hazel. "Ow! Why did you have do that, doll?!"

"It's Kiyotaka's first day at roller skating. Can't you just be a little considerate and let him take his time?!" Hazel snapped before pinching the baseball player's cheek, which caused said person to let out a whine of pain.

"Ah, it is perfectly fine, Summers-san. I should have not delayed your time." Ishimaru murmured, hastily removing his grandfather's boots and replacing them with the roller blades.

"Man, I've told you a million times, Kiyotaka. Just call me Hazel; the name Summers sounds hella weird." she hummed, her hands moving to tie her long locks of chestnut hair into two low twintails.

"R-right! I apologise!" he stuttered out before bowing swiftly at an exact 90 degree angle.

"… You don't have to apologise either. But anyway! Since everyone has their boots on, let's go already!" Hazel announced, before gliding across the area gracefully.

Ishimaru was pretty sure that despite holding the duty of being a role model to the students, he pretty much looked like a fool with his jaw slacked and wide open. This girl, who had so gleefully slid into the rink was doing all sorts of tricks, ranging of flips to twirls and even some other outrageous stunts that most professionals couldn't pull off. People of all ages, from the years of three to the aging years of seventy, admired the hazel haired girl as she twirled across the entire rink with no sweat at all.

It wasn't at all surprising to the Hope's Peak gang, since Hazel was the SHSL Multi-Talent in the school.

"…dai."

"Hm? I beg your pardon, Aniki?" the jet black hair boy faced the SHSL Gang Leader, who had his arms tucked under his armpits.

"I said, are ya ready to go, Kyoudai?" Mondo repeated half-annoyed, half-excited because as much as he was absolutely fired up to skid around the place like a little child at a candy store, Ishimaru was his Kyoudai, and brothers don't leave each other behind.

"Ah…" Ishimaru muttered, turning his gaze sideways to stare at the concrete pavement.

On the outside, Ishimaru was one who stood proudly and held respect for others; thus earning it from them [well, the teachers, at the most. His classmates were always irritated, which constantly confused him]. However, right now, in the inside, he was absolutely mortified. What if he messed up somewhere along the lines and Kyoudai decided never to bring him along to one of these events again? And what if he slipped and broke a bone? That would mean that he would be more stressed out taking care of himself and keeping up with school work. Oh God, this was definitely a bad idea; a really, _really _ bad idea-

"FUCK! HELP ME OUT, DOLL!"

Breaking out of his trance, the SHSL Hall Monitor flicked his head only to catch side of a blur of red toppling to the ground with a screech and a loud _smack_; Kuwata's legs in an awkward angle while the wheels of the rollerskates turned round and round.

The very first person to burst out in a fit of giggles and wild laughter was Hazel, almost losing balance herself as she felt the stitches from her clutched stomach from all the hearty laughter that escaped her system. Next was Mondo, joining in a split second later; his knees collapsing to the floor as he guffawed and pounded his fist on the ground through the roars of laughter. Chihiro, who was torn between giggling or helping Leon up, finally decided on her decision to give a small smile as she wobbled her way over to the SHSL All Star, who fell back flat upon his back in an attempt to get up.

As soon as the SHSL Programmer got near, Kuwata latched onto his shoulders like a cat out of water, hissing at the duo who was still laughing and tried to regained his footing.

"Some fucking friends you are…" the red head snarled, barely hearing the wince that escaped Fujisaki's lips before he weakened his grasp upon him with a rushed apology.

Ishimaru, being the high holder and follower of the rules, had instantly rushed to his companion's side, before halting himself and kneeling in front of Kuwata to check for any injuries or bruises. Leon had his eyes latched onto the hall monitor, his jaw falling agaped while Chihiro was struggling to pull him onto his feet. Ishimaru frowned at him before he realised.

Kiyotaka had skimmed across on roller blades without so much of a struggle or help at all.

Hazel had noticed this before a wide grin crept on her face.

"Heheh, look who's the one laughing now, eh, Leon?" Hazel chuckled, before taking his hands and nonchalantly leading him around the in-line arena.

Ishimaru could only stare into space as his eyes unconsciously drifted to Leon, who was hissing about how dumb he was to trust friends like them, and Hazel, who laughed and laughed as she slowly taught the SHSL All Star the steps for rollerskating.

He really couldn't believe that _he_, the SHSL Hall Monitor, was a natural at roller skating, an activity which he thought was meaningless for life due to its interference with his education.

He was shocked.

"Yo, Kyoudai, ya alright?" Oowada quizzed, a look of confusion washed over his face as he waved his hand in front of Ishimaru's countenance.

A tiny smile soon formed on the Ishimaru's face.

"Yes, Kyoudai. I think I might finally enjoy this… rollerskating." Ishimaru responded, before nervously testing the waters for simple tricks that Hazel had done; all of them succeeding, much to his delight.

And almost instantly after the event, Ishimaru literally begged the others, [it took some persuasion for stubborn Leon though; he wasn't at all amused by their laughter when he fell.] to meet up at the skating rink every weekend.

He guessed that maybe 'mindless' activities like this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
